my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timofei Bogdanov
, |gender= Male |age= 32 |blood type= AB- |hair color= White |eye color= Grey |vision= 15/20 |skin tone= Fair |height=6ft. 8 inch. (185cm.) |weight= 222lbs. (100kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Manager |previous occupation= Various |team= Vermillion Restaurant Staff |previous team= |base of operations= Vermillion Restaurant |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |relatives= Unnamed Mother Unknown Father |quirk= Precognitive Dreaming |abilities= |equipment= |debut= |images= (answer "yes" if you want a gallery) }} Timofei Bogdanov (ティモフィー ボグダノブ, Timofī Bogudanobu) is the current manager of the highly-acclaimed Vermillion Restaurant, aiding the restaurant in its growth for the foreseeable future. Originally born to a prostitute in Russia, Timofei led a sheltered childhood until the age of three, approximately around the time when he was able to put his thoughts into words. He started to predict the actions of others with some accuracy, and as the months passed, the accuracy steadily increased. However as his predictions strengthened, his health deteriorated and he was eventually given up for adoption after being diagnosed with "Potentia Provecta", a rare disease where the Quirk develops faster than the body can adapt to, and thus causes the body to deteriorate until the user dies. Due to the nature of the disease, it is known to be incurable. Around the age of twenty-three, Timofei migrated to Japan in hopes of finding a cure after hearing a rumour, though it was all fabrication. After living in the country for approximately two years, Timofei managed to land himself a job as the manager of the Vermillion Restaurant, where he has been employed there for seven years and counting. Timofei's Quirk, Precognitive Dreaming, allows him to simulate the next twenty-four hours of his life whilst he's dreaming. His Quirk holds great, if not perfect, accuracy of the future events, however he is unable to remember each detail like any other dream, therefore, constantly providing Timofei with the feeling of Deja Vu. Appearance Personality History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Precognitive Dreaming ( , Yochinōryoku Yumeji): Timofei's Quirk grants Timofei the ability to simulate the next twenty-four hours of his life whilst dreaming. The dreams start from the moment he wakes up to when he sleeps. The dreams often hold great, if not, perfect accuracy of the future events, however the quirk comes with many downsides. Like most dreams, Timofei is unable to recall every single detail of it, producing a constant and uneasy effect of Deja Vu for him. Additionally, he cannot control how long he will be able to view his dream as his sleep can be interrupted from outside his dream. Arguably, the biggest downside of this Quirk is that the Quirk prevents Timofei from taking naps, or more specifically, reduces their usefulness. Since his Quirk cannot be turned off, the nap would shorten his precognition and stop him from viewing all the twenty-four hours he is yet to experience. This is why Timofei prioritises his sleeping schedule over many other aspects of his life. Trivia *His reference is Renji Yomo from anime and manga series, Tokyo Kushu Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users